Love, Percabeth, and More
by LexieWest99
Summary: Big Percabeth fans? this is your story! A romantic tale of Percy and Annabeth, and a discovery of one very special half blood, (But dont worry, she isn't about to steal any spotlight of our favorite heroes! (BTW, this happened after the Titan War, and before the HoO series. And sorry if someone who died in the war is in the story.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic, so please review my chapter so I know how to do better and fix my mistakes. Enjoy!**

Percy:

Percy was a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, but now, that didn't really help him. He was drowning. It was horrible. He was miles under the ocean's surface, suffocating with no air left in his lungs. He thwarted his arms back and forth, uselessly struggling to reach air. He was coughing and sucking more water inside. Percy looked around, hopelessly trying to find aid, and got a glimpse of his father, laughing at him. Then he felt his heart stop beating, and he slowly fell to the bottom of the ocean.

Percy woke up with a start. It was in the middle of the night, and he was sitting in his bunker, sweating and breathing heavily, remembering what he had just witnessed. Next to him, lay his sleeping girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Her bright blonde curls frizzy and spread across her pillow. Slowly, she stirred from her sleep.

"P-Paurcaey…?" she asked, yawning, "Why are you up?"

He looked at her, and the dread from the dream disappeared. "Nothing," he said," just a bad dream."

She looked at him, her grey eyes pink from sleepiness, "Well, here," she pulled the blankets over him, "come closer and I will make those dreams go away."

He smiled, and cuddled in with her, both drifting back to sleep.

They woke up this morning to a sounding alarm. Three consecutive alarm bells; that means the camp is under attack. Percy immediately jumped out of bed, and grabbed his orange T- shirt and a pair of training shorts, then he yelled at Annabeth to get out of bed.

"Annabeth come on! Can't you hear the bells?!" he shouted as she got out of bed, "Hurry!"

As she took of the blanket he couldn't help but admire her body. She wore a tight, bright pink tank top and a pair of short pajama pants. Since she trained a lot her arms and legs were muscular, but just in the right amount and her stomach had faint signs of abs. Also, her bra size wasn't too small. As he starred he found his mouth hanging open and immediately closed it. He turned around and grabbed their armor as Annabeth got dressed.

They sprinted across camp, and immediately heard the roar of the monster. It was the minotaur, and behind him two Scythian dracaenae. Many campers surrounded them, slashing with their swords and knives, but the monsters kept going, viciously slashing the demigods. Percy saw Clarisse up front, jabbing her electric spear into the Minotaur's thigh; he bellowed in rage, and slammed her into a far tree.

"Okay, Percy," Annabeth said, her grey eyes storming as she took the scenery in, "You go help the guys in the front," she pointed at the Stoll brothers, Clarisse (who had managed to get back on her feet, Jake Mason, and Lee Fletcher, "and I will use the invisibility cap and sneak from behind."

"Sounds good to me," he said, and they both ran into battle.

Percy ran through the line of Apollo kids who were shooting arrows at the monster, and came right in between Connor and Jake.

"Hey Perce," said Connor, breathing heavily, just as he took another shot at the Minotaur, and missed. "Thought you'd never come." Percy noticed his armor was torn, and his shoulder was bleeding.

"I would never miss killing this stupid beast for the world," he smiled, and shouted to the Minotaur, "Hey you brick-head! Forgot your pants today?"

The Minotaur roared and started throwing raging fists at Percy, but before he managed to make contact, he suddenly evaporated into yellow dust, and the only reminder of the great beast was a large, black horn. Right behind the pile of dust, Annabeth appeared out of thin air, holding her Yankee cap in her hand.

"Listen guys," she yelled over the dracaenae hisses, "we gotta take care of the others now, half of you get the dracaenae on the left, and half go to the right."

Everybody listened and we split into two groups; Annabeth and I took the right dracaenae. I slashed Ripitide back and forth yelling insults, while Annabeth disappeared with her Yankee cap trying to steal hits without the monster seeing her.

Eventually, after a few minutes of fighting the monsters got tired, and I managed to get a clear shot to her heart and pierced it with my celestial bronze; the dracaenae soon became a pile of yellow dust, sharing the Minotaur's fate. I turned around and saw that my friends needed no help, since their dracaenae was just cut in half by Travis's sword.

Slowly, everyone got back on their feet and looked around; there seem to be no one seriously injured, but some had various cuts on their bodies.

Suddenly, I noticed something. "Where was Chiron when all of this was happening? This isn't just a regular attack, those are pretty serious monsters."

Everybody seems to have the same puzzled look I had on, so I took matters to my own hands. "I will go check in the Big House, everyone who is hurt go to the infirmary immediately." As I finished talking everyone headed either to their cabins to wash off or to infirmary.

"Percy, wait up!" yelled Annabeth, trying to get through the crowd. She stood next to him and took his hand.

"You think something's up too?" I asked her, as she combed her blonde, princess curls.

"I don't know, I really don't." she responded, looking at the floor.

They walked quickly toward the Big House, passing next to the Dining Hall, which empty since everyone were still resting. As we got close to the house, we saw Chiron standing in front of two demigods, one he recognized as Nico di Angelo, and the other one was a young, brunette girl.

"This doesn't happen often, very rare actually," I heard Chiron saying, "she is very power, attracting monsters left and right."

That got me interested, but I guess Annabeth was quicker than me. "Who is powerful?" she asked, her eyes glancing at the newcomer, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Annabeth, Percy, nice for you to join us," Chiron said, smiling, but I could see frustration in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said, "We just returned from fending off those monsters, no help needed of course," I said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm sorry but something came up," he explained.

"Something more important than protecting our campers?!" I asked incredulously.

"Something pretty much equivalent to it," he said, and pointed at the brunette girl. "Percy, this is Lucy Evans."

"She is a new camper?" I asked.

"Yes, and not only a new camper, but one that radiates the amount of power of the Big Three."

**Now you should start thinking of a review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry that this one is shorter, but you might get a little bit more info.**

Yes, I admit, for the second time this morning, my mouth was hanging open.

"What?!" Asked Annabeth, obviously as surprised as I am, "B-but the pact," she said, then her face turned angry. "Oh these three gods just can't help themselves can they? I can't believe how selfish they are!"

"Yes, I know, but she hasn't been claimed yet," said Chiron, "maybe it will happen tonight at the bonfire."

"I hope…" I muttered, and then turned to look at Lucy, the girl who will probably have the same fate as me.

Annabeth walked toward her, and put her hand on her shoulder. "How old are you, Lucy?" She asked.

Lucy looked up at Annabeth, she had deep blue eyes that had a frightened look to them. "Nine," she responded with such a soft voice I barely heard her.

"Don't worry; we will take great care of you here." Said Annabeth, and she took Lucy's hand, and told Chiron that she will take care of her settling in.

"Thank you, Annabeth," he said, genuinely smiling, "goodluck."

After they left, I turned around to face the son of Hades. "Long time no see ha, Nico?"

"Yeah… sorry I was kind of busy," He said, making me wonder, but I kept those thoughts to myself. "At least I wasn't busy enough to save that girl, sensed her from miles away."

"Really? You brought her here?" I asked.

"Well actually I just came to help Sam," he pointed at the satyr, "fend off monsters on his way here with Lucy."

"Yes," Sam said, he had curly black hair and very small horns were visible on top of his head. "I was watching her at St. Louis school in Pennsylvania, she was radiating so much power it was a miracle she wasn't killed yet."

"Wow," I said, obviously still amazed at the two blooded girl, "were there many monsters coming after you?"

"Many, many monsters." He responded, as his eyes suddenly looked to a far off place.

I looked down awkwardly, trying to find something to say in order to fill the silence. "I will go help Annabeth," I finally said, turning around and starting to walk toward the cabins.

"Alright," Said Chiron, "just remember what's it like being new and different."

I saw Annabeth and Lucy entering the Hermes cabin, accompanied by Travis Stoll, who had a grim look on his; Annabeth probably told him. I ran up to them and asked her, "Would you like me to come with you, and we could show Lucy around the camp?"

"Sure," she said, and smiled at me, her eyes sharing the sympathy I had for the little girl.

Lucy put her belongings on a bunk bed next to the wall, and then we walked outside. We had taken her on a tour of the cabins, introducing her to the head counselors of the cabins, each of them gave her an advice or blessing related to their own godly parent. I think she enjoyed the song that Lee Fletcher sang to her, it was called, "Monsters Will Never Touch a Strong Heart". Pretty touching, although it was just like, five lines.

Later, we showed her the mess hall, the infirmary, the amphitheater, the arena, the pegasi stables and etc. At the armory, Trip Brown, a Hermes camper ran into us.

"Hey!" he said, smiling, "You are the new girl in our cabin."

"Yeah," Lucy said, still quite.

"How would you like for me to help pick out your armor and weapon?"

"I would like that," she said, this time a little louder, with a happy note to it, "thanks."

He told her to follow him inside, so I yelled after them, "Hey Lucy! See you around."

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now this chapter takes a more romantic turn, so Percabeth fans, I'm sure you will love it!**

It was late afternoon, and I was getting ready for my archery lesson.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth yell outside the door to my cabin.

I walked toward it and opened the door. Annabeth was dressed in her orange camp T and a pair of shorts, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Hey," I said, and kissed her, "you ready to go to archery?"

"Yes, I can't wait to try the new stone arrows Will and Lou made. It's so cool that Lou enchanted them to be light as wooden ones for the shooter, but as heavy as they really are for when they hit the target."

"Well that daughter of Hecate is something special." I said, then I saw her look down, and immediately added, "and you know who is really perfect?"

"Who?" she asked, smiling, and put her arms around my neck.

"That really sexy and super smart daughter of Athena," I said and put my hands on her lower back, then leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. She giggled and locked her mouth to mine, and we kissed for several seconds, before she broke it.

"Common, Seaweed Brain," she said, teasing, "we don't want to be late for archery."

I put my arm around her and we walked together toward the arena. 

After the lesson was over, I walked toward Annabeth's target and helped her pick the arrows off the board. "You know, I just remembered what day it was," I told her.

"Really?" she asked, as if already knowing, "what day is it then?"

"It's our ten months anniversary!" I said loudly, smiling proudly that I remembered.

"And what are you going to do about it, Percy?" she said, her eyes shining the way all girls' do when they talk about romance.

"How about we meet up for a date before the bonfire? My place?"

"If you are there, so am I." She said, while she intertwined our fingers.

"So five thirty?" I asked, "But we have to make it in time, I don't want to miss Lucy's claiming."

"Yeah, of course," she said, "it's a pretty big deal."

"I know," I said, thinking, "what is she is a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Well, first of all, " she said, her voice getting lower, "we will have to find a different place for our late night sleepovers." My teenager mind started filling with images, my god she shouldn't have said that.

"Well, you know how some cabins have secret rooms?" I said, sliding my hand down her back, and whispered in her ear, "maybe we should make ourselves one."

"I'd sure like that," Her smile mischievous. Then she turned around and said, "Gotta go get ready, I have a big date tonight!"

Ok Percy, think!

I have one hour to make this the perfect date for me and Annabeth. What should I do? Maybe I should first prey to Aphrodite; that won't hurt.

"Mighty Aphrodite, eldest of all the Olympians, please help me tonight with my date with Annabeth. This is our ten month anniversary and she is the most important thing in my world. This has to be perfect." I waited a few second; nothing happened. "Damn," I thought, but then suddenly my entire cabin changed.

The walls were decorated with wallpapers of Paris, the city of love. My bed was suddenly a queen sized regular bed, with pink and red covers with heart patterns on them. Scattered on the entire bed were bloody red roses. As I looked around more, I noticed that my cabin was completely clean, no dirty laundry or candy wrappers were on the flood. Also, Tyson's bunk completely disappeared.

"Thank you, goddess Aphrodite, of beauty and love."

Suddenly, a note appeared on the bed. I picked it up, and caught a scent of perfume that made my heart flutter. It read:

_Dear Percy,_

_Congratulations! I always knew you guys would make it, and I even took it to my notice to make your relationship interesting. _

_I helped you this much, but you must find the perfect present yourself._

_Aphrodite _

Well, our love life has been very interesting, I thought. Anyway, I have to find the perfect present for Annabeth. What could I get her? The only thing Camp Half Blood has is a tiny gift shop, and there is nothing worthy of her in there. The city is too far away, and the only thing there is are just the stupid woods and the sea. "How could I be so stupid!" I told myself, hitting my forehead.

I ran outside toward the ocean.

At the beach it was a little cooler than the hot summer air near the cabins. The sound was amazing; waves crashing to the shore, the birds singing, and the wind blowing in my hair. Oh how much I loved the ocean's salty scent.

I ran inside the water, and swam as quickly as I could as deep as I could, and searched for oysters. I caught a glimpse of one right next to me; I grabbed it, and took a few leaves of this pink sea plant.

I got out of the water as quickly as I could, and ran back into the forest, clutching my pocket that held both goods. When I got near the cabins I walked toward the Demeter one and knocked on the door. A teenager named Silas opened the door.

"Hey Percy," he said, smiling, "how can I help you?"

"Is Katie here?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "just a sec."

He went inside and a minute later Katie Gardner came to the door.

"So," She said, "heard you need me."

"Yes," I said, taking out the now dry leaves from my pocket. "I need you to make this leaves into a necklace."

"Wow!" she said, taking the plant from my hand, "where did you get those?"

"From the ocean. I'm gonna attach a pearl to it and give to Annabeth, for our ten month anniversary."

"Ohh that's SO romantic!" she said, her face enlightened, "it will take just a second!"

She sat on the floor and spread the leaves in a circle in front of her. Then she simply glided her hand over them. Slowly, everywhere her hand passed over the leaves formed a thin, tight string.

"Percy, can you hand me the pearl please?" she said, and I took out the oyster, cracked it open with my hands, and took out the pearl, drying it with my power. "Thank you." She took it and she cut one remaining leaf into four thin strands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Did you expect to put a string through a pearl with no hole?"

"Oh. Guess I haven't thought of it."

Then she spread the four strands on the ground in a way that looked like a plus sign and put the pearl in the middle. She put her hand over the cross and immediately the leaves formed a cage around the pearl. Katie took the piece of leafy string and laced it through the cage, tying the ends. She handed it to me.

I took it, and held my breath. "Wow, Katie, it's beautiful. She will love it, thank you so much!" I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Percy." She said smiling.

Annabeth was supposed to be here any moment now. I had already showered, put on cologne, and dressed with a green button down shirt my mom got me a long time ago, and black trunks. I actually looked rather fancy, especially with combed hair.

I heard a knock on the door, and a smile spread on my face. I opened door, and got a look of my girlfriend who took my breath away. She was wearing a short, light blue, strapless dress, with a thin, white strand where the upper and lower halves of the dress met. Her blonde, princess-like curly hair was loose down her back, shinning under the light of the now low sun. She wore black mascara that brought out her beautiful grey eyes, and red lipstick that made her lips too desirable.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world." I said. As I closed the door I picked her up and our mouths locked in the most passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to my bed while continuing to kiss her.

As I sat on my bed, I knew I wanted to give her my present before things got too serious. So even that it was one of the hardest things I had to do, I pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Nothing," I said, as I played with her golden curls, "I just wanted to talk before we get too far."

"Oh," she said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first," I said, looking down at her, "I must say that dress makes me dizzy."

"Don't worry," she said, her voice mischievous yet again, "it won't stay on too long."

Why are you gods trying to make me so miserable? "Annabeth I have important things to say, you want me to focus?"

She giggled, "Fine, Seaweed Brain." Then I saw her look around, "Oh. My. Gods. How did you get you room like that?"

"All the work of love," I winked, "got a little help from Aphrodite."

"Well if love herself wants us to be together, I guess we are just meant to be."

"Absolutely, you are the most important person in my world," I took out the necklace from my pocket, "and that is why I'm giving you this, turn around." She turned, and I tied the necklace around her neck.

She looked down and beamed at my present. "Percy, that's beautiful," she said, and looked up straight into my eyes, making me melt. "I love you."

**Please review so I could make my story better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now all of those young, innocent souls reading this story, beware: this chapter isnt all details, but it does have some PG 13 scenes.**

"I love you too," I said, "and now, my mouth is longing for those red lips of yours, talk's over?"

"Defiantly." She said, and grabbed my hair, pulling me closer.

I brought my mouth to hers and we continued that passionate kiss. When kissing, I didn't notice anything else. She was my world; THE world. Her lips the reason of my existence, and her body my soul. This kiss was long, so long that when we broke apart I grasped for breath. I turned around and held her while fell onto the soft bed while she gasped in surprise.

"You smell so good," I said, taking in her scent.

"You like my perfume?" she asked, breathing heavily.

I looked into her eyes and said, "Very, let me smell it again." I leaned toward her neck supposedly where the perfume was and starting kissing it. Slowly, I came back toward her mouth, taking a very good taste of her body.

After a few minutes of good, old fashioned high school make out she started taking of my shirt, unbuttoning it one by one. I kept kissing her neck when she finally got it off.

"I don't remember your back being so muscly," she teased me, "are those abs new?"

"Oh, Annabeth, just be thankful your boyfriend has the body of a Greek god," I said, and sat up to flex my muscles.

She giggled again, the sound made me smile, "Oh trust me, I'm _very_ thankful."

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you, Annabeth?"

"Percy, it's not me who can't control my teenage boy needs," she said, "How about we make it more interesting?"

"How exactly?" I asked, _very_ interested.

"No touching or kissing, first one to break, loses."

"Easy," I said, even though it does not sound easy it all.

She got of the bed and stood in front of me. "You know what, Percy? I am _really_ hot," she said fanning herself, making me gulp. "And I already promised you this dress won't stay on for long." She said, with a triumphant smile on her face.

She got closer to me until we were a breath away from each other, and then she turned her head around whipping me with strands of her golden hair. Slowly, she unzipped her dress, and it fell down to her heels. I knew I would lose our little bet once I saw her. She wore a sexy bright pink bra and lacy turquoise panties.

Yes, me, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, couldn't do anything but stare and drool over a girl. I guess she saw her opportunity, so she straightened up right in front of me, who was sitting by the way, so her chest was right in front of my face. I am a boy. It is _way_ more difficult than it looks.

"Am I standing too far for you, Percy? Should I get closer?" she said, in a sweet but evil voice.

"N-n-no that's o-ok," I stuttered, mentally hitting myself.

She didn't listen though, and she leaned in so her mouth was next to my ear. Then she whispered, in this seducing voice, "I wish there was someone here who could kiss me. My mouth is waiting for you; my body is waiting for your hold."

That's it; I am stupid for trying to win from the beginning, now I want her body in my arms and her mouth in mine. I raised my arm to touch her, but she was had stepped back from me. "What's that for? I lost, I admit."

"Admit what, Percy?" she asked, teasing me again.

"That you are, way sexier than me, and I want and need you more than you need me."

She walked around the bed, and I followed her with my eyes, like a puppy following a hotdog. Then she lay on the far corner from me. "I thought you needed me," she said, half laughing.

I jumped on top of her, she yelped, and I held her hands down on the bed on either side of her. "Are you mocking the savior of Olympus, Ms. Chase?" I ask, as I stole a kiss.

"And what will you do to me if I am?" she asked, and I saw her eyes begging for another kiss.

"You will never escape my hold, because, Ms. Chase, my arms are as strong as those of a lion." I said, and stole another kiss, this time longer.

She struggled against my hold but gave up quickly. "Fine," she said, "claim your prize."

I dove down and kissed her like a hungry animal, salvaging every second. Slowly, I moved my mouth down toward her neck, lower and lower. I heard her gasping, and I smirked to myself. When I got right in between the two cups of her bra I started moving toward the sides, but I didn't want to take her bra off today, I like the mystery better.

I escalated upward back to her chest and then neck, and slowly found her mouth again. Now she was the one who ripped her mouth from mine and moved straight toward my chest. I felt her tongue scouting my body, her lips trailing the line of my muscles. I entangled my hands in her hair, savoring every moment of her on my body.

She moved back toward mouth, and I used my free hand to unzip my pants. I took them off and threw them away. Rolling back on top of her, I took off my underpants and her panties. Making love to Annabeth is probably the best feeling in the world. It is proving my love to her, and her love to me.

"I love you, Annabeth, I love you," I kept repeating, and kissing her even fiercer.

**I really count on those reviews. The more the merrier! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a happy little chapter with a sweet cliffhanger. Hope you like it! And really, please review.**

I woke up to the sound of the horn blowing, signaling for everyone to come to the bonfire. I looked down and saw Annabeth inside my arms, her head on my chest, rising and falling with each breath I take. We were covered in blankets although it was summer; somehow, no matter how hot it is, I can never sleep without a blanket. I gave her a kiss on her head, and whispered in her ear, "Common, Wise Girl, wake up. We have to go to the bonfire."

Slowly, she picked her head up and turned around, "I know, Seaweed Brain," she replied, her voice low from sleeping, "it's time to find out who Lucy really is."

I got up and got dressed, letting Annabeth get another minute of sleep. I picked up her clothes and asked, smirking, "Are you so tired you need help getting dressed?"

She smiled at me, her eyes laughing, "Can't enough of me, Percy?"

I jumped back on the bed right on top of her, "No, sorry, can't."

She laughed loudly and we kissed for another minute. I had to pull back though, since we really did have to get going. I stood up and yanked the blanket away from her, still giggling. I took her panties and put them on for her, kissing her legs in the process. Then I put her pants on, while she was still laughing, and finally I slid her shirt on, and kissed her lips in the end.

"You really can't stop laughing can't you?" I said, teasing her.

She moved her finger back and forth signaling "no".

"Well at least get up and walk with me." I grabbed her hand and yanked her off the bed, then shoved her on my back and gave her a piggy back ride.

"Common horsy! She yelled, laughing , "go faster!"

I made a big show as if I was going to throw her of my back, which made her laugh even harder, then I started toward the cloud of smoke in the air.

When we got to the bonfire, I saw on the far bench, and old friend of mine.

I guess Annabeth spotted her too since she yelled, "Thalia!" and waved.

Thalia spun around and ran toward us. She wore a black tank top with a drawing of a bow and arrow on it, and short blue jeans. Her spiky night-sky black her has already gotten down to her shoulder (I noticed the small crown of the lieutenant of Artemis on top of her head), and her bright blue eyes could be seen from a mile away.

"Hey Annabeth," she said, and hugged her as Annabeth got off my back, "long time no see, ha, Percy?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, haven't seen Thalia since the Second Titan War," are the huntresses here?"

"Yes," she replied, pointing toward a group of about 20 young girls who were sitting away from everyone," we were following those monsters you guys killed this morning, so we stopped here to rest and say hello."

"Oh well, you can always count on us to save the day!" I said raising my fist in the air like superman.

"Yes, Percy, you did a very good job touching the drachaenae with your sword while I killed the Minotaur." Annabeth said, poking his chest.

I grabbed her arms and held them in front of her, putting my face inches from hers, "What did I tell you about mocking the savior of Olympus, Wise Girl?" she giggled and I kissed her, then let her arms go.

"As cute as you are, guys," Thalia said, "I am a huntress of Artemis, and this is very wrong."

"Shut up, Thalia," Annabeth said," We were meant to be, even the goddess of love admits it."

"Yes," Said Thalia, with a disgusted look on her face," My mistress isn't really fond of Aphrodite."

"Oh well, " I said," guess you will have to suffer with us tonight."

Me and Annabeth didn't sit next to Thalia, because that meant sitting next to the rest of the hunt, and that meant no making out, so we sat next to our friends Will Solace and Silena Beauregard (**-Yes I know she is dead but I like her so she is alive in my story-)**.

"Hey guys," said Silena, "what's up?"

"The huntresses are here," said Annabeth, "and there is a new camper, Lucy, who is apparently really powerful, like "Big Three" powerful. But we don't know who her godly parent is."

"Really?" said Will and Silena in unison, "but they have a pact," continued Will, "I can't believe one of them might have broken in it again."

"Yeah," I said, "my thoughts exactly."

"Anyway…" Annabeth said, after a minute of silence, trying to avoid awkwardness, "I really liked your stone arrows Will; you and Lou did a really nice job."

He smiled at her, "Thanks, Annabeth. You know, I have been trying to work on new type of arrows; healing arrows, that wouldn't hurt if hit you, but they would actually heal your other injuries."

"That sounds fantastic," she said, sounding excited, while Silena and I were playing asleep, "you can use it in so many situations, such as if one gets injured, but you can't reach them. It's perfect! If you want I can by and help you."

"Yeah!" Will said, a little too happy than I wanted him to be, "that would be great!"

"Maybe I can come too," I said.

"No, Percy," Annabeth replied, hurting him a little without noticing, "you will probably fall asleep before we even start."

"No ,I won't!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me, with an "are you serious?" kind of look.

"Fine, but maybe I will come visit."

She smiled at me and took my hand, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Hey!" yelled Silena, waking up from her daze, and pointed to a golden glow with a lyre in it above the campers on the bottom, "that girl you talked about, she was just claimed by Apollo."

I looked toward the light, and indeed that was Lucy under it. But something was strange here.

"But check this out," said Annabeth, again, reading my thoughts, "the sign is changing, turning to the red spear of Ares."

"What?" I said, and got out to get a better look.

"I see it too!" said Will.

Annabeth got on her feet and ran down the benches. I saw her reach Chiron, who was standing next to Lucy, with a look as puzzled as mine. They talked for about a minute, then I decided I should join the conversation. "Be right back," I told Will and Silena as I jumped down two rows at a time.

"This is so strange," said Chiron, his eyes full of thought.

"It is obvious that the sign looks more like Apollo's lyre than Ares's spear," Annabeth pointed out, "Maybe they both want to claim her, but Apollo is winning."

I was confused, "Are you trying to say that she is the daughter of both of them? That's impossible!"

"No, Percy," replied Chiron, "I think she is trying to say that both gods are related, but obviously Apollo is closer, he is the father. The question is, why is Ares battling him for control?"

Just as he asked it, the two gods popped up in front of them.

"I will tell you why!" screamed Ares, pointing at Apollo, "Because this dude screwed my daughter!"

**You must start thinking of a review now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys you gotta review so I know what I did wrong and how I could make it better.**

"Excuse me?!" Apollo yelled back, I could see Annabeth looking at him with her mouth hanging open, so I hit her shoulder, "we are in love! And this is my daughter!" he said, pointing at Lucy.

"You don't deserve her, bulb-man!"

"I helped her grow up! And who do you think sent this Hades kid to save _my_ daughter? Ha? You brick head!"

"Apollo, Ares," said Chiron calmly, "would please calm down and explain your situation to us?"

"Fine," they said in unison.

"I have a daughter," said Ares," you probably know her, Kristen Evans, " I saw Chiron nod at the name, "and somehow, pretty boy here," he pointed at Apollo, "seduced he-"

"I didn't seduce her!" interrupted Apollo, "I love her! And she loves me too!"

"Wait a second," I said, "you guys mean to tell me, that Lucy here, is your daughter," I looked a Apollo, "and your granddaughter?" I looked at Ares.

"Precisely."

"Indeed."

I looked and saw Annabeth nod in understanding, "So that's why she radiates so much power, she has the blood of two major gods, and three quarters of her blood is godly. Are you sure she even counts as a demigod? I mean she is more of a god then human."

"Do you mean if she is immortal?" asked Chiron, "because my theory is that she will have a longer life span, but I'm not sure about endless."

"Yes," she replied, "I agree."

"So what do we do with her?" I asked, "does she stay here in the Apollo cabin? Or does she go with them to Mount Olympus?"

"I think it is best that she will train here for now," replied Chiron, "Maybe later she could work at Olympus, or even turn into a minor goddess."

Will, who was now standing next to me said, "Don't worry, Dad," he told Apollo, "I will take care of Lucy, make sure she is safe and well trained."

"Thank you, Son," Apollo said, as a smile spread on both of their faces, "I'm sure I can trust you."

"I'm not!" interrupted Ares, "I want this kid to be trained by the finest warrior, not s little healer boy."

"Healing is a profession of the gods, you fool!" Apollo yelled back.

"How about," Annabeth offered, "that Will, and one person from the Ares cabin will be responsible for her?"

"I can agree to that." Said Apollo.

"I don't know, I want Lucy to be a killer beast, maybe we don't need the healer." But then Apollo glared at him so hard that it is a wonder Ares was turned to ash. "Fine ok, I agree. And I choose Clarisse to do it."

Clarisse La Rue, a current friend and an ex- archenemy, senior counselor of the Ares cabin. She was called down and was told what her responsibilities are.

"You are to make sure she is a great warrior, and not just a stupid healer. Understood?" Ares told her.

"Yes, Dad!" she said, beaming with joy and pride.

Will had then taken her to the Apollo cabin, and the bonfire broke off.

Annabeth and I walked toward our cabins. When we got to the place where each had to go to a different direction I kissed her on the cheek and told her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Percy," she said, this time kissing me on the lips, "sweet dreams."

I turned around and walked toward my lonely Poseidon cabin, getting ready for a lonely night.

Today was Saturday, which means I had a day off. I decided to have an early morning visit to my significant other; Annabeth obviously. She is usually up and about way earlier than me because those Athena kids never waste a second without solving some useless problems.

I took a short shower and pulled on a clean orange T and some ripped jeans. I combed my hair and headed out the door. The camp was quite, since it was still pretty early in the morning. I heard some noises down at the Hephaestus cabin; probably building something that will explode later. I passed the Aphrodite cabin and wasn't surprised the windows were dark; those kids were pretty serious about their beauty sleep.

Finally, I got to the Athena cabin. It was built like a modern Greek temple, with grey walls, white decorations, and a huge owl sculpture around the door; sometimes I swear his eyes follow me wherever I go, scowling. I knocked on the door, and a messy haired Malcolm opened the door after a few seconds.

"Hey, Percy," he said, "early today, ha?"

"Yes," I said, "just looking for Annabeth. Can you tell her I'm here?"

"Well, actually," he said, "she has already gone to the arena next to the targets with Will Solace. She said something about healing arrows?"

"Oh," I said, suddenly not so liking Will, "thanks. Have a nice day."

I turned around and ran to the arena, my anger building up. Why does that stupid healer guy from the stupid Apollo cabin, has to be with _my_ girlfriend this early in the morning? I mean, doesn't he have a life? It's like he woke up just to be with her.

When I got to the arena I saw them sitting on one of the benches eating what seemed to be a waffle, or a toast or something. How is that related to healing arrows? I don't know. What I do know, is that they were sitting pretty close, so close that Will could just turn her face and kiss her. Unacceptable.

Once I got closer, I noticed Will was putting his hand on Annabeth's leg. My Annabeth. I sprinted toward them, and before they had the chance to see me, I had already raised my fist in the air and swung it like a rocket straight to Will's face. He fell backwards, almost falling off the bench, from the impact of my blow.

"You stay away from my girlfriend, you asshole!" I screamed at him, my anger rising, and suddenly the nearest water fountain blew up, wetting will and Annabeth who weren't immune to water. I started to raise my hand for another blow before Annabeth stopped me.

"Percy, Stop!" she yelled and jumped in between Will and me, "what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?!"

Will was still so shocked and dazed from the hit he stayed silent. "I was protecting you!" I yelled back, "Can't you see he was trying to get you? To break us apart?"

"What are you talking about?" she said, obviously confused, "Will and I are just friends, and even if he does like me, you have no right to hit him or talk to him like that."

This time Will got up and talked, "Percy you are the bad guy here," he said, and smiled triumphantly when Annabeth wasn't looking, which made even more angry, "we were just taking a break from working on our arrows, "he pointed down at a stack of arrows that looked no special to me, "and we talked, is that so bad? What I can't talk to Annabeth because she is your girlfriend?"

I was so shocked that Annabeth didn't realize his intentions, "You are lying, Will."

"No he isn't, Percy!," Annabeth yelled at him, now with eyes watery, "Now leave, I don't want to see your right now."

I must say I was heartbroken. I had the one person who truly means the world to me.

**Review review review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Please review, and you are always welcome to give me some ideas for the rest of the story, so think up!**

If someone had given me a gun right now, I would probably have shot Will Solace in the head.

I walked the walk of shame all the way from the arena to the mess hall. Every moment was agonizing. Every moment was one that Annabeth was sad; was hurt. It was my fault, I drove her to the hands of Will. When I left he actually had the nerves to hug her, to calm her down, from me; from what I caused her.

I sat down on in the Poseidon table, all alone. Everyone else were talking and laughing, eating in peace. I took a small ball of cereal and ate in silence, waiting for them to come to the Mess Hall.

They finally did. Annabeth and Will walked in together, laughing and smiling. Fortunately, each sat in their own table, so I didn't have to watch my girlfriend get hit on without being able to do anything about it. I mean, she always gets hit on by other guys; have you seen how she looks like? She is _the_ leader of the camp, and extremely hot, how can they not crush on her? But she always turns them down nicely, but I guess this time Will hid his feelings pretty good so she isn't even aware he likes her.

When the Mess Hall started to empty, I knew it was my chance. I walked toward the Athena table, and stood behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice aggressive.

"I want to talk," I replied gently, "to explain my actions. You owe me at least that."

"I owe you nothing," she replied coldly, which stung every bit of me, "but I will listen."

"Will you please come outside with me, somewhere more private?"

"Yeah. Sure."

We walked outside in silence. I took her to the entrance to the Northern Woods, which is usually rather empty.

"So…" she said, "you owe me some pretty good explanations."

I turned toward her, and told her exactly what I thought, "So, as you know, you are some very attractive seventeen year old, and there are a lot of horny seventeen year old guys in this camp," did I see a hint of a smile? "I am your boyfriend, and I love you more than anything and if I ever lost you I would die. So every time I see guys flirting with you my heart stings, but I know that you will take care of it. This time, I woke up extremely early just to have a morning walk with you, and I get to the arena to see you eating breakfast with another guy, laughing, while he has his hand on your leg. I have already seen signs of him crushing on you, but I never thought he would take action. So I got really mad and jealous, because some other guy who wasn't me was making you laugh, was making happy, wad touching you. You have to understand I did this in order to protect you; to protect us. I'm sorry." I finally finished my rambling. I brought my breath back to normal and waited for her to reply. Her face was full of emotions, sadness? Happiness? Hopefully forgiveness?

"I know you are sorry, Percy," she said, looking at me with those beautiful, stormy grey eyes, "I know that deep down you did what you did out of anger that was only driven out by love."

"That's exactly what it was!" I said, happy to hear her understanding.

"Although you had motives, this isn't the way to react. You could talked; be civil, but you chose to use physical force, and that is unacceptable. But if we are confessing, I might have, on some level, known about Will's feelings for me, and I don't know why I lead him on. I knew nothing was going to happen, but I didn't stop him." She looked down, obviously ashamed.

I decided it would be best not to show any anger, but forgiveness. "If I forgive you, will you forgive me too?"

"Yes; compromise." She looked up at me, her eyes wet again.

I pulled her in and hugged her, tightly, as if I let go she would suddenly run away. I let her rest her head on my chest, and put my chin over her hair. I kissed the top of her head and said, "We are unbreakable. Nothing ever will break us apart."

"Yeah," she raised her head and smiled, "don't even think about looking at other girls, Seaweed Brain."

I laughed and held her chin with my hand, so she looked straight at my eyes, "You are the only one my eyes can see, Wise Girl." I kissed her, and yet again the world disappeared. Only she existed; only her lips on mine.

We kissed for several minutes, forgetting the world around us. We didn't even notice Connor Stoll sneaking up on us, and it was already too late when he blew a _very_ loud horn right un between us.

"Ahhh!" screamed Annabeth while we sprang apart.

I was so surprised and shocked I started stumbling backwards, almost tripping over my own feet. "What the heck?!" I yelled at him, my ears still ringing.

Connor was sitting on the ground, laughing so hard I doubt he could breathe. "it-" he laughed, "was-" laughed again, "so hilarious!"

Annabeth walked over to him and kicked his leg, his laughter weakened, "That was defiantly _not _funny!"

He put his hands up, "Jeez, Annabeth, relax. It's just a little prank."

"Yeah," I said, understanding the humor," it was pretty funny, please don't strangle the guy."

"Fine than, Percy," she said, with a triumphant smile, "I guess if laughing is more important than kissing, you can spend the day here laughing with our friend Connor. So no kissing for you."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed, and turned toward Connor as Annabeth walked away, "See what you did?"

He laughed, "It's all you, Perce. Plus, there are plenty of chicks to make out with, no need to worry."

I smacked him on the head as I ran toward Annabeth's retreating figure, "Wait up!" I yelled.

She kept walking, not even turning around, "Came to apologize?"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"You disagreed with me." She said. How is that wrong? Ahhh why are girls so annoying?

"What is that wrong? Can't I have my own opinion?"

"Sure you can," she said, "but on specific things."

"Such as…?" I asked.

"Literature, Math, Science, and maybe sometimes what to eat." She playfully smiled at me.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "play fair."

"Fine," she said, raising her hands in surrender, "would you be happier if I gave you what to wear too?"

"Oh, shut up," I said as she giggled, "I want time."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want to be in control of the times when I kiss you." I smiled at her, and brought my head closer to hers as if to kiss her, but as she brought her face up to meet mine I backed up and grabbed her arms. I held them behind her back and we slammed into the nearest tree, her back to it.

"Percy," she asked, breathing harder, "What in the name of Athena are you doing?"

"Now I control the time," I said and stole a short kiss from her, "see? There is nothing you can do to oppose me." I kissed her again, this time longer.

"Oh, really?" she said, and then kicked my left knee. I buckled and released my hold on her arms, "Wow, Seaweed Brain, thought you were better than that." She giggled and started running.

I ran after her. When I reached her I pulled her over my shoulder and ran toward the cabins, "Am I still that bad?" I ask sarcastically.

She giggled, "If you don't put me down you will."

I kept on running until I was stopped by Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother. I put her down as he said, "Hey Annabeth," he said, than nodded to me, "Percy."

"Hey," said Annabeth, then she noticed Malcolm's face, "what's up?"

"We have a big problem." Oh no.

"Oh, why can't the universe leave us alone?" I said to the sky.

Annabeth scowled at me, than turned back to Malcolm, "What happened?"

His face was grim, and his eyes shown the frustration that Athena's children rarely have when they couldn't solve a problem, "Lucy Evans disappeared two hours ago."

**If you don't review i will have to stop writing, so please review! it really isnt too hard...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not getting enough reviews, so please guys while reading just think of stuff to review.**

"Oh, dear," I mumbled, walking around in circles, "why does it always happen to us?"

Annabeth ignored me and asked, "Are you sure she hasn't just taken a long walk or something?"

"We are pretty sure," he said, "we searched everywhere. I was sent here and obviously bumped into you guys."

Annabeth thought for a second, "We should help, then."

Malcolm looked even sadder, "No need too," he said, looking at the ground, "as I said, we already searched everywhere; she isn't inside camp ground."

"Well what are you suggesting we will do?"

"Well, Nico and I talked to Chiron, and the only explanation is that Lucy was kidnapped."

"And who would have done that?" I interrupted, "I mean, she is only nine years old, not really harmful."

Annabeth looked at me like I was a moron, "Does it really matter? Any demigod with the blood of two gods is harmful."

I realized, now, that getting in between two geniuses isn't really something I should do, so I just kept quiet.

"We don't know who did it," said Malcolm, still frustrated.

"I think we should wait; do nothing for now," Annabeth said, making me and Malcolm puzzle.

"You do understand that if something happens to that girl, the wrath of _two_ gods is unleashed."

"I do," she replied," but this so called criminal has to gain something from taking away this girl, and it is defiantly not her powers since she is too young to really have any. He must want to gain something from someone else, which means he is only using Lucy as a tool. In order to use her as a tool he will have to make some form of contact with us; then we will make our plans."

"You are right; I will go talk to Chiron," he said, and ran off.

I turned toward Annabeth, "You know," I said, and put my hands on her waist "it's really hot when you go all crazy smart-mode."

"Oh, really?" she said, smiling, and put her hands around my neck.

I pulled her closer until our bodies were completely touching. Then I leaned in and kissed her. I love her taste; she always tastes like mild mint. We kept kissing, synchronized in our own little dance, pushing each other's tongues.

"Wow," a voice said behind us, "you guys should really get a room."

I spun around to see my best friend, Grover Underwood, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Grover, my man!" I said as I walked toward him and gave him an awkward hug. He had been out on a "secret council mission" (which is probably a bunch really old satyrs sitting on the ground in the middle of some forest discussing something environmental) for three weeks, guess he came back.

"Yeah, Perce," he said, "haven't seen you for a while, got held up at the mission."

I made a clear face at that.

"Ah-hem," said Annabeth next to me, "forgot someone?"

He laughed and gave her a big hug, "Well I know you were good, no need to ask."

She smiled, "How _was_ the mission, Grover?"

He looked at the ground a little shyly, "It was alright. It is just that they don't take me too seriously since I'm young."

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up, "I'm sure once they know how amazing you are, they will listen every single one of your ideas."

"Thanks," he smiled at her, "knew I could count on you to cheer me up. Now, I will let you two lovebirds get back to your business." We smiled at each other and he left.

"Common, Love," I said and took her hand, "we should head back to the cabins."

This afternoon, I met up with some of my friends; good to have a little guy time once in a while. Connor, Travis, Jake Mason (from Hephaestus Cabin), Mark (from Ares Cabin), Austin (from Apollo Cabin) and me sat around a table near the armory. We talked about the usual stuff guys talk about, and drank some beer that Connor and Travis managed to sneak in.

"Oh my gods, dude," said Austin to Mark, "that fight with Alex (from Hermes) was totally awesome. I mean, you totally beat the crap out of him."

Mark was playing with a small celestial bronze knife and looked up, "Yeah that was really fun. That moron had no chance after he tried to steal my sword that my father gave me."

"Oh, common," I said, rolling my eyes," Alex is like two times smaller than you; not a fair fight."

"He had to think of that when he messed with me; totally his fault."

"Did you guys hear," Jake started ,"that Chiron caught Travis and Katie doing it after hours in the Demeter Cabin when they everyone were out for the field trip?"

I looked next to me at Travis, who instead of going pink had a big look of pride on his face, "Yep," he said, "you are looking at the man and the legend."

"Was she good?" asked Austin, "bet she wasn't. Demeter girls are too gentle, dealing with all those plants."

Travis looked like his pride was hurt, "You wish she wasn't. Katie's like so sexy it hurts. You are probably just jealous cause you are still a virgin." Travis had such a big smirk on face, probably happy of his comeback.

"Well at least I'm dating one of the hottest Aphrodite girls," said Austin, "We are just waiting till we know we are ready."

"Oh do you want to braid my hair later, Austin?" teased Jake.

"Shut up." He said.

"You know who is defiantly good in bed?" Asked Jake, "Annabeth."

"What the fuck, dude?" I said, glaring at him."

Jake was really big, with light brown hair and dark eyes; Ares's look, "I mean, she is like super-hot, strong, and smart. Athena's girls are always a catch."

"Yeah, Percy," said Connor, "is she as good as they say?"

I started thinking; if I say she is bad, then they will never try to touch her. But if I do that I am lying, and maybe that lie will hurt her eventually, so I decided to go with the truth. With a huge grin, I said, "Oh, she is even better."

"Damn, Percy," Said Austin, "Takin' the best girl in camp who isn't from Aphrodite; no fair."

"I'm pretty sure she is better than most Aphrodite girls," I said, "Most of them are just pretty little skinny girls."

"True words, my man," said Jake.

"I am not just talking about sex," I said, I wouldn't want them to think my relationship with Annabeth was only about the physical stuff, "she is so intelligent, and kind, and the best warrior. Maybe I'm getting softer, but I really think I love her."

"Listen," said Travis, "you got nothing to be ashamed for. I bet each and every one of us would want to have what you and Annabeth have."

Then I realized how a horny teenage boy knows how great love is, "But you also have it, don't you?"

"What?!" said Austin, "is our little Travis in loooove?"

Everyone started laughing except for me, because I knew what it was like. It wasn't funny; it was love. Next to me Travis got all red.

"Do you really love her?" I whispered to him, "Katie?"

"I dunno, man," he said, his eyes thoughtful, "maybe."

A few minutes later the bell that announces dinner rang, and we all walked toward the Mess Hall. Usually, I eat alone, since I have no half-siblings (except for Tyson, but he lives at the underwater castle most of the year), but today Grover came to sit next to me.

"Hey," I said, as he put his tray next to mine.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" I asked," you look kindda gloomy."

"I don't know," he replied, with a sad note to it, "me and Juniper had a big fight."

"Oh, man," I said. He and Juniper had been together since forever; they are a great couple. "What happened?"

"Even I'm not really sure," like most fights between boyfriends and girlfriends… "But it has something to do with me not being around anymore."

"That makes sense." he glared at me, "Well it does! I mean, you always go on trips for the council, and she always stays here alone. I guess if Annabeth left often and I wouldn't have been able to go with her, I would be pretty mad. Or not mad, just really miss her."

"What do you think I should do, then?"

"Well, I'm no son of Aphrodite, but it's pretty obvious you gotta spend some time with her and tell her you miss her. Just be romantic. Chicks dig that kindda stuff."

"You are probably right," he said, "which really isn't good." He said and smiled sarcastically at me.

"Ha ha." I laughed without humor, "Just look around and see who's got the girl and who's gonna lose one."

He scowled at me and went back to satyr table, munching on a soda can on the way. I went to sacrifice a part of my hamburger to Poseidon, than sat back at my table and ate the rest of the meal in silence.

Just when I was about to leave, Clarisse ran inside the Mess Hall panting, and then she screamed, "I know where she is! I know where Lucy is!"

After her Will came flying in as well, "She does! We know!"

**Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chiron rose from his wheelchair and quickly strode over to where Clarisse and Will were, "First of all," he said, "calm down. Then explain exactly what you saw."

I noticed their face was full of terror, as if they were to burst into tears, which made me even more curious; Clarisse never cries.

"It was horrible!" she said.

Will then interrupted, "His face! So dark!"

"He was huge, and he was in this enormous cavern. Full of evil darkness, as if it has never seen light."

"She was hung from the ceiling, ropes attached to her arms and legs. Unconscious."

"And he said, 'You mess with us? We take your Artemis!'"

They both sat down, and breathed heavily. I think talking about what they saw made them feel better, but not by much.

"Oh, dear," said Chiron, putting his head on his forehead, "this is not good."

Annabeth walked up to him, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said, her eyes full of terror shown on Clarisse and Will's faces, "the giant?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I think it is the doing of Apollo and Artemis's old foe."

As soon as he said that, a flash of silver and gold light exploded across the room. Everyone immediately hid their eyes from the brightness. When it passed, I saw two figures standing at the entrance of the room. The two twin gods; Apollo and Artemis.

"All you had to do was keep her safe!" Apollo yelled toward Chiron.

"She was here for barely two days before she disappeared," joined Artemis. I was still amazed how young, yet so beautiful she was; simply enchanting. I looked at the crowd of boys and saw by their faces that I wasn't the only one who thought that. "She was my hope, my beloved niece." I saw her face wasn't full of anger; it was full of sadness and bitterness, as if Lucy was her own child.

"Do you think I would have been any good against Otus?" yelled Chiron. Who was Otus? "If you knew this might have happened, you shouldn't have sent her here in the first place. This place is meant to train warriors, not protect them."

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?" said Apollo, "She is still gone."

"We must find her then," Artemis reassured her twin, "we will defeat Otus once again, I vow you that."

"The only way to defeat a giant is the combined force of a god and a demigod," said Annabeth, as she stepped in front of Chiron, "you must take two of us to help you on your quest."

"And I will be one of them," said Clarisse, "after all I had the dream."

"So did I!" Will jumped up next to her, "We will escort you."

"It is settled then!" yelled Apollo, "we will take this daughter of Ares and the son of mine with us. Your consent, Chiron?"

"You have it, "said Chiron, "just watch out; Otus is no fool."

In a flash they were gone; Clarisse and Will with them.

"What do you think will happen?" Said Trip, the same guy who helped Lucy get around during her first day here.

"They will rescue her," replied Annabeth, with such determination she would make Artemis proud, "nothing can stand in the way of the twin gods."

After lunch I went to the beach to think. It was overwhelming. I mean, I have been through worst things, but never involving such a young girl; only nine years old and already inside this horrible life of a demigod. She reminded me of Annabeth; well at least how people told me she was. Annabeth was one of the youngest demigods ever to be in Camp Half Blood. She was only seven years old when she got here for the first time. At the beginning she was all by herself; ran away from home at the aid of her mother, and then she met with Thalia and Luke who helped her get to safety.

At least Lucy has the gods by her side. I don't think many half-bloods ever got so much attention from their godly parent; especially their siblings. Maybe there is a bigger reason why Artemis was so determined to rescue Lucy.

I heard footsteps behind me, and saw Annabeth walk out of the woods toward me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she smiled at me, "I knew I would find you here."

"Hi," I said, and gestured for her to sit next to me, "I was just thinking about Lucy, and how life was so unfair that it would drag such a young girl to such a horrible situation."

"I know what you mean," she said, her eyes looking far off to her childhood memories, "At least she has the gods on her side."

"That's exactly what I was thinking! Are you sure we don't have an empathy link?" I winked at her and poked her stomach.

She giggled and said, "Yeah, if we did have how could you still be such a Seaweed Brain?"

I put my arm around her and tugged her closer, "I'm a natural," I said and smiled.

She looked at me and her smile faltered, "Percy," she said, "what if there really is another reason Artemis is so over protective of Lucy? You heard how she said 'she was my hope'."

I thought for a moment. What does Artemis really need from a little girl? Yes, she is powerful, probably going to be an amazing warrior if she is related to both Ares and Apollo, but why is she Artemis's hope? The only use is for Lucy to join her hunt, but that doesn't seem big enough. Plus she already has her lieutenant; Thalia.

"Annabeth," I said, "I think that Artemis may want Lucy to join the Hunt, but it just doesn't seem like its big enough for her to go to such lengths to save Lucy. But," I continued, "what if she will need a new lieutenant? What if she knows something will happen to Thalia and she will need a new one?"

"How would she know that?"

"Well," I said, "her brother _is _the god of prophecies."

She rolled her eyes at me, "That doesn't mean anything. She can't see the future. Maybe she can get hints from a prophecy, but that has to mean that Rachel told her a prophecy that we don't know of."

We both stayed silent for a minute; thinking. Could have Rachel given Artemis, or anyone, a prophecy without us knowing? We are her friends; maybe she hid something from us in order to protect us. I held Annabeth close to me, hugging her tightly, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"You wanna go ask her, don't you?" I asked.

"I do."

We walked toward Rachel's cabin cave through the woods. It was starting to get dark outside, cooler. I put my arm around Annabeth as we walked, keeping her close so she won't get chilly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her as we reached the entrance.

"I am sure," she replied calmly.

"Rachel? Are you here?" I said, poking my head inside the cave.

"Yes," I heard her shout, "I'll be out in a sec."

She came out a minute later, dressed in a pink, flowery dress. Her fiery red hair was starting to get longer; about an inch below her shoulders.

"What's up?" she asked us, smiling.

"We have something to ask you," said Annabeth, her voice less steady now.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you give a prophecy to someone without informing us?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel stayed silent for a minute and then said," What if I did?"

"I would like to know what it was," Annabeth replied," maybe it involves us."

"You don't have to know everything," exclaimed Rachel, her voice getting louder, "not everything involves you."

"Well does it involve any of my friends?" Annabeth mimicked Rachel's volume.

"It does, and that is why you shouldn't hear it."

"Rachel," I said," maybe we could change things. We must hear the prophecy to help our friend."

"I don't know, Percy. I am not supposed to tell anyone of this prophecy."

"Can you just tell us who the prophecy was given to?" Asked Annabeth.

"Artemis."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Well it doesn't matter what you thought, it just means that Thalia is in trouble. Please, Rachel," Annabeth turned toward her, pleading," tell us the prophecy so I can save her." Her eyes were getting watery now.

"Fine, I will tell you on one condition."

"Anything." Said Annabeth without even thinking about it.

"You are not to tell anyone else about what you will hear."

"Alright," I said.

"Me too," said Annabeth.

"The prophecy was:

_The right hand of the maiden shall turn,_

_Either silver or gold a girl will earn._

_Betrayal will end in death,_

_Unless the sacrifice will take their final breath._

Annabeth's mouth was wide open, her eyes full of terror. "The right hand of the maiden is Thalia; the lieutenant of Artemis the maiden goddess." I said.

"And silver or gold, that is Artemis and Apollo; sun and moon," Annabeth continued. "The Two last lines are awful!"

Now is the sentence I feared, "betrayal will end in death, unless the sacrifice will take their final breath."


End file.
